El destino y sus malas jugadas
by salotwilighter1
Summary: ―¿Que sucede Jazz?―Preguntó Alice...―Alice me marcho y todo terminó―Dijo fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba la orden al taxista para arrancar. Así siguieron con sus vidas. Alice todavía cree que Jasper nunca la amó y se lamenta el haberse enamorado de él. Jasper se repudia a si mismo. Si no hubiera hecho caso a su amigo,probablemente en ese momento estaría con su Alice.


Ella es Alice. Bajita, de facciones finas y su corto cabello color azabache, apuntando para todas las direcciones. A pesar de ser pequeña físicamente, tiene las curvas donde las debe tener. Sus ojos son color verde esmeraldas, que resaltan gracias a su tez pálida. Es muy guapa y lo mas importante, o eso es lo que piensan sus "amigos", tiene mucho dinero.

Su padre, Carlisle, tiene un importante viaje de negocios que hacer. Londres. Ese es su destino. Como tiene que irse durante un mes o mas.. nunca es exacto, Alice se despide de el muy cariñosamente.

_¿Te vas a comportar?_Le pregunta su padre mientras cariñosamente acaricia sus cabellos. Estaban en el aeropuerto junto con Edward, hermano de Alice y Esme, mamá de estos últimos y esposa de Carlisle.

_Por supuesto papá_Sonrie Alice inocentemente. Su padre no tiene porque enterarse que su pequeña hija planea divertirse a lo grande_Te quiero_Y besa su mejilla.

La noche llegó. Esme se fue a acostar temprano. Edward se fue a la casa de su novia, Bella. De todas las amigas de Alice, Bella es la mas tranquila, por eso Edward la hizo su novia. Los dos son tal para cual. Prefieren quedarse en sus casa mirando una película y escuchando música que salir a algún club nocturno. Todo lo contrario a Alice.

Se produció como nunca. Un vestido ajustado, con tirantes y largo hasta por encima de la rodilla era lo que lucia. El color negro resaltaba su hermosa piel. Se delineo los ojos con negro y pinto sus labios con un rojo intenso. Estaba hermosa.

Se encuentra con sus amigos en un antro exclusivo. Bailan como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando al máximo de la noche. Vodkas. Whiskys. Tomaba sin parar. sin importarle las consecuencias. Se besaba con cualquier chico que se le cruzaba sin importarle quien sea, dejando al pobre muchacho que tenia la suerte de encontrarse con ella momentáneamente shockeado. No tenia limites. Tanto así, que hasta las chicas eran besadas por esta ebria muchacha.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando le avisaron de una fiesta que hay en la casa de Maria, una de sus amigas. No se iba a perder de semejante diversión, así que junto con Alce y Jane, quienes van para ver que tal es la fiesta, se montan en el llamativo Porcshe de Alice y a toda velocidad se dirigen a la casa de Maria. Iba todo bien. Cantaban a todo pulmón su canción favorita cuando de repente, la figura de un chico aparece frente al auto. Alice da una volanta y logra esquivarlo, pero su auto golpea con otro y en consecuencia del fuerte choque, comienza a girar sin control alguno. De repente, golpea a otro auto. Todo esta oscuro. Jane y Alce dan su ultimo suspiro. No sobrevivieron... Pero Alice si. Se encuentra muy grave, pero viva

Todo era confusión. Alice no era consiente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando de repente la voz mas hermosa que haya escuchado resuena en sus oídos.

_Quieta_Le dice_Ya llame a una ambulancia. _Siente que es arrastra del auto y su cabeza es apollada en algo suave, luego, cae en la inconsciencia.

Los dos no saben que a partir de este momento, su historia recién comienza a escribirse.

:

El es Jasper. Un chico humilde. De pocos recursos. Tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules y unos músculos bien formados. Tiene dos Hermanos. Rosalie, su gemela y James, su hermano menor. Solo se tienen a ellos. Sus padres se marcharon para poder vivir libremente, sin la preocupación que conlleva tener tres hijos para así poder cumplir su sueño de recorrer el mundo. Al ser hombre y el mas grande, se encarga de mantener a sus hermanos. Trabaja como puede teniendo 17 años. 15 horas al dia, con un salario que le alcanza justo para alimentarse. Tubo que dejar la escuela, porque no le daban los tiempos con su empleo.

Tiene un amigo que al igual que el, es pobre. La única diferencia, es que este chico, se gana su dinero de manera sucia. Roba. Los dos se encontraban solos en la humilde casa de Jasper. Rose sacó a dar un paseo a su pequeño hermano, James.

_Vamos Jazz_Insistía Demitri_Hay un tipo que se revuelca en dinero. Un poco menos no le hará la diferencia.

_No lo se..._Jasper no estaba muy convencido. Es verdad que el dinero escaseaba, pero.. ¿Robar?

_Si me ayudas, repartimos el dinero en mitades_Demitri no se rendía. Jasper era una persona hábil, eso le serviría de mucho al momento de entrar a la casa. Los rostros de Rosalie y James aparecieron en la cabeza de Jazz. El los amaba con toda su alma y por ellos haría cualquier cosa... ¿Seria capaz de robar? Con tal de darles un plato de comida, sí.

_Acepto_Dijo Jasper para luego estrecharse las manos.

El día llegó. La noche era su amiga. Los dos vestían de negro. El plan consistía en que Jasper se treparía por la ventana que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y entraría para robar todo el dinero que pudiera mientras Demitri se encargaba de vigilar que nadie los viera. El era como una alarma... Lo consiguen.

Jasper mira a Demitri con una enorme sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se puede ver la culpa que le produjo el hacer ese delito. Nunca creyó que tendría la necesidad de robar. Pero por sus hermanos haria cualquier cosa. De repente penso en Rose. Ella estaría decepcionada al ver lo que su hermano había hecho.

Se reparten el dinero tal cual lo pactaron. Mitad y mitad. Jasper se guarda su parte en el interior de su calsetin y lo cubre con su pantalon. Se escurren hacia la vereda y hacen como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Voy a comprar algunas cervezas. Esto no pudo haber salido mejor. ¡Hay que festejarlo!_Exclamó Demitri mientras corría hacia la calle.. pero no vio por donde iba y un auto que iba a gran velocidad casi lo atropella, pero logró esquivarlo. El auto comienza a girar incontrolablemente para luego estrellarse. Jasper no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, corrio hacia el auto para ver si había algún sobreviviente. Llego al lado del conductor, para encontrarse a la chica mas hermosa uqe haya visto en su vida. Estaba casi inconsciente y se removía gracias al dolor. Sacó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Le dijeron que enseguida llegaban.

_Quieta_Le dice al ver que se seguía moviendo_Ya llame a una ambulancia. _La sacá delicadamente del auto y apoya su cabeza en sus piernas. Así se quedan hasta que llega la ambulancia.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabían... pero aquí su historia comienza.

:

Jasper gasta una enorme cantidad de dinero en la cuenta del hospital. A pesar de que Demitri tiene toda la culpa de lo que pasó, el se siente culpable y le pareció lo mas correcto el hacerse cargo de los gastos del hospital. La va a visitar todos los dias sin falta. Al entrar a la habitacion y la ve en la cama, es como si viera a una hermosa muñequita de porcelana. Es un Ángel caído del cielo.

_Hola Alice_Le sonríe mientras besa su mejilla.

_Hola Jazz_Lo saludó ella ruborizada.

_Te tengo un nuevo poema_Anuncia Jasper mientras toma asiento a lado de la camilla. De su mochilla saca un cuaderno y lo abre en una pagina que tenia marcada. Se lo tiende a Alice y esta ultima lo toma entusiasmada ante la idea de un nuevo podea. Comenzó a leerlo...

_"Historia de amor"_

_Mi historia de amor,_

_Contigo quiero escribir._

_Una historia de amor,_

_Que no tenga fin._

_No soy un príncipe_

_Pero tu si una princesa_

_No hay nada que se compare_

_Con tu inigualable belleza._

_Capitulo a capitulo_

_Yo voy escribiendo,_

_Quiero que formes parte de esta historia_

_porque sin ti mi vida es un infierno_

_Es hermoso_Sonrio Alice entusiasmada._Aun no entiendo como es que un hombre puede ser tan detallista.

_Gracias_Sonrió Jasper alagado. Así era todos los días. Jasper la visitaba llevándole algún poema de amor o alguna frase romántica. De ese modo, Alice se enamoró de este humilde joven.

Comienzan a charlar de cosas sin importancia, cuando un tema importante sale...

_Prometo que no te voy a dejar nunca_Le dijo una vez mas, Jasper.

_Y yo prometo que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado_Habló Alice sonriendo.

El tiempo pasó. Un mes para ser exactos. Los doctores le dieron el alta a Alice y ella esta feliz porque Jasper la pasó a buscar.

_Ya es momento de marcharme a casa_Dice Alice mientras toma su bolso con sus cosas_¿Me puedes acompañar?_Pregunta vacilante.

_Por supuesto_Sonrió Jasper complacido. Tomó el bolso y lo colgó en su hombro a la vez que la mano de Alice se enganchaba con la suya. En silencio se encaminan hacia la salida del hospital. Toman un taxi y cuando el auto arrancó Alice dice...

_Te pagaré todo lo que gastaste en el hospital.

_Por supuesto que no_Se negó rotundamente Jasper_No lo permitiré.

_Pero..._Alice trató de replicar.

_Eh dicho no_La interrumpió Jasper. Alice suspiró.

_Eres testarudo_Sonrió divertida. Se pusieron a platicar de cosas sin sentidos. Reían a carcajadas ante la atenta mirada del conductor que sonríe al ver a estos jóvenes enamorados. Descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Jasper les contó de sus hermanos y Alice del suyo. No saben como pasó, pero de un momento a otro, se estaban besando. Era un movimiento lento, suave, sincronizado. Las necesidades humanas, fueron las culpables de que se separaran. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, no hubo necesidad de palabras. En ese mismo instante, los dos supieron la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Se amaban.

El resto del recorrido lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio con sus manos enganchadas sin ninguna intención de separarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alice, esta ultima se baja con una sonrisa. Jasper no lo hace. Se queda sentado en el asiento del taxi, con su rostro sin expresión alguna. Alice estaba confundida. Hace un momento todo estaba bien. Reían. disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Pero ahora Jasper tiene esa expresión en su rostro.

_¿Que sucede Jazz?_Preguntó Alice al ver que Jasper no tenía intenciones de bajarse del taxi.

_Alice me marcho y todo terminó_Dijo fríamente mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba la orden al taxista para arrancar. Asi lo hizo.

Alice siente que se muere. Su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas. ¿De verdad Jasper me dijo eso? Se preguntó mentalmente. No sabe que ocurrió. Todo estaba perfecto. Ella lo ama y creyó que el también, pero parece que se equivocó. Sollozando entro a su casa, para tratar de seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sabe que no va a ser tan fácil

:

Jasper muere por dentro. Le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón hacerle eso a Alice, a la única mujer que ha amado de verdad. Pero tenia que hacerlo. No podía permitir que Alice supiera lo que el había hecho. Si se entera, el esta seguro que lo odiaría toda su vida. No iba a poder soportar el deprecio de Alice, por eso la dejó de esa manera, porque la casa donde vivía su amor, fue donde él robó.

:

Asi siguieron con sus vidas. Alice todavía cree que Jasper nunca la amó y se lamenta el haberse enamorado de el.

Jasper se repudia a si mismo. Si no hubiera hecho caso a su amigo, probablemente en ese momento estaría con su Alice.

Los dos se propusieron el unir su destino de alguna manera u otra.

Alice quiere averiguar si de verdad Jasper no la ama.

Jasper quiere conseguir el perdon de Alice para asi poder tener un futuro juntos.

* * *

**¿Que tal? El One Shot esta basado en la canción "Romeo y Julieta" de Santa RM... Si quieren escúchenla... Es muy triste. :'(**

**Les quiero decir que me encantan las historias tristes de Alices y Jasper... Pero no donde cada uno se va con otra persona... Me gustan cuando no terminan juntos y alguno muere.. o casas asi... Obvio que las que tiene final feliz me encantan.**

**Iba a hacer este One-Shot de Edward y Bella, pero odio separarlos asi que puse a Alice y Jasper...**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D**

* * *

**Bueno. Como verán, me cree una cuenta nueva y voy a comenzar a subir de nuevo mis historias. No se que es lo que pasó con mi otra cuenta que no la pude abrir. Pero bueno. No pude hacer nada y me cree una nueva. Si son mis antiguas lectoras, espero me disculpen el echo de que empecé de nuevo, pero no tuve otra opsion.**

**Voy a actualizar día por medio. Espero seguir recibiendo Reviews.**

**Sin mas me despido.**


End file.
